Meeting the Marauders
by barrissandahsokafriendz
Summary: Harry finds a special kind of time-turner that sends him into an alternate universe – where he can change the past without it affecting his own time. There's a problem though, he's in the Marauder's seventh year. Read as Harry tries to make a better future for his teenage parents with the help of Remus Lupin. Canon pairings. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, it's Kiera! Well, as this is a Harry Potter story, not many of you will know, so I'll explain. I mainly write Star Wars: The Clone Wars stories with my best friend Poppy, but I decided that I wanted to write more. I asked my parents if I could make another profile on FanFiction for Harry Potter, but only one account can be used with the same email, meaning my parents coudln't monitor anything fishy with the new profile. So I'm uploading on my Star Wars profile (sorry Poppy!)! **

**Yeah, I'm Kiera, I share a profile with my best friend Poppy and I have three main stories: The Trap Country, The Academy of Naboo and Angels of the Order. For more information, see my profile.**

**This is going to be a long note, so sorry patient people with actually bother reading these things (I usually don't read them). This FanFic is, as you can probably tell by the title and summary, Harry and Lupin go back in time and meet the Marauders. There's a lot of these stories, but I wanted my own version. So please, sit back, grab some fruit shoot, and enjoy my first Harry Potter story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER - I SAY THIS ALL THE TIME WITH MY STAR WARS ONES TOO!**

* * *

Harry Potter, a sixteen – soon to be seventeen- year old boy now sat in the attic of his guardian's home. He had decided to look for some of his dead parent's old possessions, because his Aunt was his mother's sister. He had just came across a box labelled: "_Lily's priceless possessions,_"

Of course, being 'Lily and James'' son and all, Harry was curious and decided to have a look through. Inside was old gems, jewellery, a couple of trinkets similar to Professor Dumbledore's and a silver time-turner-like object.

This caught his eye. In third year, he and his best friend Hermione Granger, used a time-turner to save a hippogriff and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. His eyes burned at the thought of Sirius, he had died about two years ago.

Picking up the time-turner, Harry noticed something on the side, writing in Latin: "Turner tempus, ut videri, sed ego alia te ad formam** (see bottom note to find out the translation)**,"

Harry repeated these words out-loud when a sudden tug on his front shocked him. Similar to a portkey, but towards the turner. Another tug, this time harder. The tugging continued until Harry was _pulled_ inside it!

Harry screamed as white filled his vision, he felt his feet leave the floor and he was falling into nothingness...

Remus Lupin was sat in his country-side home, reading the Daily Prophet. He was slightly worried about his best friend's son, Harry. He knew that he would be setting off on a dangerous mission soon, and he didn't know what he would be doing while gone. He knew that he wouldn't be able to lose him, after James, Lily and Sirius Harry and Nymphadora (his fiancé) were the only people he had left.

Suddenly his watch buzzed. This particular watch was similar to the Weasleys; it tells you how your family is. Harry's was in between 'home' and 'prison' (Remus snorted when he saw it); Remus' was on 'mortal peril' and Tonks' was on 'work'. Harry's had suddenly turned to 'unknown'.

Remus jumped up out of his chair, sent a patronus to Tonks, telling her he might not be there when she got home and to inform the Order of the Phoenix if he wasn't home by tomorrow morning.

Grabbing a travelling cloak, Remus ran outside to the edge of the forest (where the wards end) and apparated to Little Winging.

He knew that the Dursleys weren't at home, so he unlocked the door and ran upstairs to Harry's bedroom. His trunk was strewn all over the place, though items like his school robes, pointed hats were stacked neatly on the dresser.

Remus closed the door again and noticed that the ladder leading up to the attic was down. Knowing that Harry had been there, Remus climbed up.

The attic was dusty and filled with cardboard boxes (like any other attic) though one particular box was open. Remus walked over to it and noticed the label.

He knelt down next to the box and looked through its contents when he noticed a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. He walked over and crouched near it.

To Remus it looked like a time-turner, though the inscription on the side said different: "Turner tempus, ut videri, sed ego alia te ad formam,** (again, translation at bottom)**"

Like Harry, Remus muttered the words, when he felt a tug on his front. Not knowing what was happening, the tugging continued and soon, Remus was being towards the tiny hourglass.

He dropped the time-turner thing and fell into whiteness, into the unknown.

* * *

***Translation: Turner tempus, ut videri, sed ego alia te ad formam means: 'A time-turner, I may look like, but a different dimension I will take you to,' in Latin.**

**Soo...how was it? Good? Bad? The next chapter might be a while, because I wrote AGES ago, and opened it a few days ago, and all that was there was the first sentence – I was sooo annoyed! I'm currently re-writing it, however, so don't worry.**

**Please, review and tell me what you think. This chapter is a little rocky because I was – what? – eleven when I wrote it? Yeah, it was a while ago. Also, I have another story I'm thinking of uploading. Would you like me to publish. THE REVIEW BOX IS THERE! TELL MEEE!**

**~Kiera~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Two chapters in one day - I am on a roll! Anyways, this is the chapter that I had to re-write because of something stupid. Not really much to say, except review and tell me what you think - I've already got seven followers in one day! Eeek! **

**I can't be bothered to write another one of these stupid things again at the bottom, so please, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**~Kiera~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Harry woke up, groaning and rubbing his head. _What just happened?_ he thought. He scanned his surroundings, jumping when he noticed an old bearded man sat an oak desk. He was smiling, but not in a cheerful way.

"How did you get here?" Dumbledore asked, standing up. Harry, who had just stood up himself, yelled at his supposedly dead Headmaster and fell back to the floor in shock.

"P-Professor Dumbledore?"

"That's my name, now what's yours?"

"H-Harry Potter, but – how are you here?" Harry's shock was turning slowly to anger at the imposter.

"I am the Headmaster of this school, Harry Potter. Now, how did you get here?"

"I don't know, I was looking through my dead mother's stuff when I found this time-turner thingy! I said the words on the side and appeared here! Now, tell me why I watched you being buried two weeks ago at your funeral and now you're here?" Harry said angrily. Dumbledore seemed taken back.

"My funeral? Hmm...tell me, boy, do you remember what the words on this time-turner said?" Dumbledore strode around his desk so he was in front of it.

"I dunno...tempus something!"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, when realisation dawned on him.

"Harry, I do believe that the object you used sent you into another dimension as well as back in time,"

Harry gaped. "What year is it?"

"1977,"

"NO!" Harry yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "Great! Fantastic! What a coincidence it is that I'm in my dead parent's seventh year I-,"

"Dead parents?" Dumbledore repeated, raising his eyebrows. Harry stuttered slightly before gaining the ability to string words together.

"Sir, you say that I'm in another dimension?"

Dumbledore nodded, wondering where this was going.

"And if I tell you something about the future, nothing will change for me?"

Dumbledore nodded again. "That is correct,"

"Well then, I think I better explain what's happening. My name is Harry James Potter, Lily and James Potter's son, I come from 1997. In my time, I'm known as the Boy-Who-Lived because in 1981, when I was one, Voldermort attacked my house in Godrics Hollow, killing my parents. He tried to kill me but the curse rebounded..."

Harry told Dumbledore his story with detail, explaining how hard his life had been and what the future would bring. Dumbledore kept quiet for the whole explanation, though tears pooled in those sharp blue eyes at the more emotional and dangerous points. By the end of his story (which was the funeral), Dumbledore nodded, sighing.

"I trust you, Harry, now what are we going to with you?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes under his half-moon spectacles **(I love that word! Spectacles...spectacles...)**.Harry was about to open his mouth and reply when there was a flash of orange light and a cloaked figure fell from it. He landed on the floor with a grunt.

"Remus?" Harry asked, kneeling next to his 'Uncle' to see if he was okay.

"Harry!" Lupin **(Young Remus will be referred to as Remus, while old Remus will be Lupin, alright? I'll add Professor sometimes as well, just in case) **yelped, hugging his 'Nephew' tightly. Harry returned the hug and pulled back.

"Moony, there's no better way to say this except: we're in a different dimension in your last year of Hogwarts," Harry said simply. Lupin's jaw dropped, so Harry helpfully pushed it back into place.

"H-Harry? Are you sure? This could be something cooked up by Death...Eat...ers..." Lupin trailed off when he saw the smiling Headmaster.

"Hello, Mr Lupin, how are you?" the old man asked, walking over to his older/former student. Lupin stuttered out a reply and stood up, dusting off his robes.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I understand that this is pretty...mind-boggling, Mr Lupin, but I believe young Harry's story, and I believe he trusts mine,"

Lupin looked warily at Harry, who nodded He smiled and shook hands with his former Headmaster.

"Nice to see you again, Professor, especially out of that marble tomb,"

Dumbledore smiled. "A marble tomb, you say? Minerva definitely spoilt me...anyway, Mr Lupin, Hogwarts is in need of a new DADA teacher – would you be interested in taking it up?"

"I'm a werewolf, Professor, I-,"

"Moony!" Harry cut him off. "You were the greatest teacher I had ever had in Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure that age hasn't changed that,"

Lupin cracked a weak grin, and nodded. "Alright, sir, I'd love to!"

"I knew that you would still have an ambition for teaching, Remus, even after twenty years,"

"Do you think you'll be able to handle is, Moony? Seeing your dead best friends again?" Harry asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. Lupin nodded.

"Of course, Harry, I've been dreaming of seeing Sirius, Lily and James as careless school-children again for years – you're the one who shoulder be nervous about meeting your parents,"

Harry shook his head. "I barely remember my parents except for photos, the Dementors, and the fiasco at the graveyard,"

Remus nodded.

"The date today is the 30th of July, school starts in two days," Dumbledore stated.

"Really? It's my seventeenth tomorrow! And then I'll meet my parents!" Harry seemed a lot happier after travelling in time, for some reason. Lupin and Dumbledore thought it was because he would see his parents, but Harry knew it was because he could postpone the Horcrux hunt AND meet his parents.

"Albus, what happens in our time while we are gone?" Lupin asked suddenly.

"I believe that when you use that altered time-turner, time continues for people in your time, but if you have a great destiny like Harry does – to kill Voldermort – then that destiny will be put on hold until you return to your time," Dumbledore explained. Harry nodded.

"Alright, but is there anyway to contact people at home, so they know we're safe?"

"Ah, funny you should ask. Just a few weeks ago, I was looking around the restricted section of the library when I found an old book about time - a very old book. I took it from the shelf and scanned through it, when I found a long-lost spell that allows you to contact the future/past. I do not know if it works, though, it's too risky to try. I also think that the creator of this spell created the Patronus Charm, as the incantations are similar,"

"What's the spell?" Lupin asked excitedly.

"The incantation is _Expecto Patronum Tempus_. It's like sending a message with a patronus except to the future," Dumbledore waved his wand and a beautiful white phoenix swooped out of it.

"Can I try it now?" Harry asked, drawing his wand.

"Be my guest, just remember it might not work. Think of the people and time you want it to go to, then when your patronus appears, say the message, which can be up to five minutes long, I believe, and the patronus will deliver it,"

Harry followed Dumbledore's instructions and a silver stag emerged from the tip of his wand.

"Hey, guys, it's Harry. Before you panic, nothing is wrong, it's just Remus and I just may have accidentally got trapped in a different dimension in a different time – 1977 to be exact. Send a reply by saying _Expecto Patronum Tempus, _think of the time, person and place you want the message to go to (Harry Potter, 1977) then when your patronus appears, say your message and it will deliver it. Don't worry guys, I swear on my magic this isn't a joke, please send a reply soon,"

Harry nodded at the stag, which tried to nuzzle its misty head into his hand, then turned around and galloped into a large clock that appeared out of no-where. Harry smiled at Lupin who patted his back, smiling.

"Is there anything else you need?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Um, am I still a Gryffindor seventh year?"

"Yes, though I wish you good luck with the Marauders," Lupin blushed. "Now, why don't we wait for your friend's reply, then go down for dinner and introduce you two to the staff?"

"YES! No Snape!" Harry cheered as Ginny's horse patronus flew out of a clock.

"Harry? What in Godric's name do you mean you and Remus are in a different dimension? It had better not be some sick joke! Then again...the spell worked," Ginny trailed off.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione's worried voice sounded.

"He's in his parent's time, Hermione, I doubt he's that good. Harry, I want yo to take as many pictures of you and your parents together - mainly your dad - as you can, I want to see if there is a difference between you and him," Ron added.

"Seriously, Ron! Harry, we've told mum and dad and they've told the Order about your... dilemma. They would like Remus send them an update very week, too. Good luck in your parent's time, we'll keep you updated on our news!" Ginny ended the messaged and the horse disappeared.

Harry hastily sent a reply. "Good, you believe me. We are in 1977, and don't worry, Hermione, we can't change time because of the different dimension. Dumbledore is here, too,"

"Ronald Weasley, Hermione Grange, you have assisted Harry through the worst of things, so I would like to applaud your loyalty and bravery and say that I am looking forward to teaching you three already," Dumbledore chipped in, popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Yeah, what would Hogwarts be without the Golden Trio?" Lupin joked. "If Tonks can't hear this, can someone tell her I'm fine and I love her? Thank you,"

"Anyway, Ron, I'll take as many pictures as possible without looking strange. While I'm here, my destiny is on hold, so I don't have to kill Voldywarts yet. Keep me updated and I'll keep you guys updated. I'm going to go and re-meet our Professors, school starts in two days for me – take care!"

The stag jumped into the giant clock.

"Soo...let's go meet my co-workers – again!" Remus said, leading the way out of the door. Harry and Dumbledore both grabbed a few lemon drops each and hurried out behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore lead the way to the Great Hall, chuckling slightly at the joking uncle and nephew behind him. He had called all of his staff to the Hall to meet their guests a few minutes beforehand - they knew nothing about anything else, though.

"Ah, there you are, Albus, why did you call us down here?" McGonagall asked, a little agitated, when he strode into the unusually empty and quiet Hall. Lupin and Harry were waiting outside.

"Well, Minerva, as you know we have some special guests. These guests are from a different dimension as well as future,"

His staff was silent, so Dumbledore continued. "My friends, I would like you to meet Harry Potter and Remus Lupin – again,"

Lupin and Harry took it as their cue to enter the Hall.

"Merlin's beard..." Slughorn breathed as they stood beside Dumbledore.

"Harry, would you like to introduce yourself?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded and stepped forward.

"As you know, my name is Harry James Potter. I am from the year 1997, my seventeenth birthday is tomorrow, technically. My parents are James Potter and Lily Evans – they hook up this year, believe it or not – and people are always saying to me that have my dad's looks, but I have my mum's eyes...the first person who told me it was Hagrid,"

Hagrid grinned, liking him already.

"Oh, and I vanquished Voldermort for thirteen years when I was one,"

Everyone that didn't know gasped.

"You must be extremely powerful, my boy!" Professor Sprout said.

Harry shrugged. "Not really, it was my mother's love that formed a shield around me and saved me from the killing curse," he brushed back his bangs to reveal a vivid red, lightning shaped scar.

The staff nodded, dazed.

"You all know quite a lot about me," Lupin said. "I'm Remus John Lupin, a werewolf, you're new co-worker, Marauder," The staff groaned, causing him to laugh wolfishly. "I knew you would all do that – but Harry's got his father's creativeness and mother's brains," More groans, this time louder. "And I am engaged to Sirius Black's cousin, Nymphadora Tonks,"

"Oh god, it's the start of the new generation!" McGonagall groaned, referring to Harry being a mini-Marauder. The staff grumbled in agreement, simultaneously burying their heads into their hands. Harry laughed loudly and sat at the end of the Gryffindor Table, where a single gold plate and goblet were filled up with food and drink respectively.

Because the Hall was usually full with students and the noise level was usually high, Harry had never heard one of the teacher's mealtime conversations. Let's just say, they consisted of a lot of arguing and insults thrown at each other. Harry had nearly choked on his pork sausage countless times, already.

When dinner was over, Dumbledore gave Harry the Gryffindor Tower password and left to do whatever-the-hell Dumbledore did.

"Fortitude," **(means 'brave' in Latin)** Harry said, approaching the newer-looking portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Why hello, my dear, I haven't seen you around here before," she said, smiling at him.

"I'm a new student here, Harry Patterson," Harry lied, smiling and stepping through the portrait hole. Lupin had told him it would be best to change his last name (he had changed his to Lupus **(this time, 'wolf' in Latin. I like to use Latin words)**) so it wouldn't be suspicious.

The common room was just how Harry had remembered it...warm...cozy...homey...

Harry smiled and fell back on to the long sofa in front of the fire, sighing. Just less thank twelve hours ago, he was searching through his parent's old things, muttering about how his life could never get any better...well, now he knew that it could, no matter what position he was in.

**-*-*-*-*-TWO DAYS LATER-*-*-*-*-**

Harry's birthday had been pretty uneventful. Remus had given him some money (he had left his birthday present in 1997), Dumbledore had given him a pack of lemon drops, and the rest of the teachers had forgot, so the house elves made him a chocolate cake.

Harry's confidence about meeting his teenage parents had soon melted when he watched the carriages rocking up the dirt lane towards the castle. Why was he doing this? Would he be able to withstand the pressure of meeting his dead parents, godfather, and the man who had caused them all to die?

Hopefully he would.

"You alright, Harry?" Lupin asked, joining him near the window. Harry had been helping him sort out some lesson plans for his classes.

"Meh," Harry shrugged. "I'm not feeling as confident as I was the day we arrived,"

Lupin squeezed his shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry, Harry, I'm sure you'll be fine – even though it won't affect our future, don't reveal anything of the your past,"

"Why?"

"Sirius and James were curious. If you say anything that seems worth looking into, they will probably go to the edge of the Earth to find it out," Lupin chuckled slightly. Harry laughed shakily, turning back to the window.

"Do you know what prank you'll be playing this year?"

"No pranks, actually," Lupin said, surprising him. "We matured over the summer, plus James wanted to win Lily over, so he convinced Sirius not to shave Dumbledore's beard off..."

"I wonder what he'd look like without it," Harry laughed, feeling a bit better. "We'd better make our way down to the Hall, we're waiting outside the Hall,"

Lupin nodded and steered him out of his office. Even from many floors above, they could both hear the chatter of students entering the Great Hall for another year of learning. When they reached the Entrance Hall, Lupin and Harry made sure to keep out of sight of the last minute stragglers and first years. When the coast was clear, Lupin and Harry pressed their ears to the hard, wood doors and listened to the sorting ceremony. He recognized a few names such as Weasley, Charlie and a few of his friends from when they took Norbert the baby dragon. Soon, all of the first years had been sorted and Dumbledore had moved on to the second part of his speech.

"And now, students, I would like you to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor: Mr Remus Lupus!"Lupin looked at Harry with comforting eyes, before pushing open the large doors and striding into the Hall - Harry heard many gasps.

_**WITH THE MARAUDERS**_

"Blimey, Moony, he looks just like you," Sirius Black whispered into his friend's ear. The new Defence teached strode into the Hall calmly; he had mousy brown hair with grey streaks, a tired face and amber eyes.

"He could be an older version of you!" James added. Remus nodded, eyeing the new teacher carefully. They locked gazes and Remus was sure that he saw a flash of mourning and happiness in his eyes when he looked at James and Sirius.

"Mr Lupus will be joining us for a year, along with his 'nephew'," Dumbledore said after the applause had died down and Lupin had been seated. "His 'nephew' will be a Gryffindor seventh year, so let's give our new student, Harry Patterson, a warm, Hogwarts welcome!"

**_WITH HARRY_**

Alright, this was it. Time for him to meet his parents. Harry breathed in deeply and pushed open the doors, ducking his head down when he heard everyone gasp, before clapping. He hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to some random people. Dumbleore said something about eating and food appeared on the tables.

"Hey, you must be our new dorm mate," a male voce said next to him. "I'm James Potter,"

Harry's head snapped up as he looked at his father - James Potter - smiling at him in a friendly way.

"Hi, I'm Harry," he said, brushing his long bangs out of his face to reveal his eyes (he needed a haircut). The boys gasped.

"Wow, mate, you look just like James," Sirius breathed, staring at him with wide-eyes. Harry looked at James pretending to be confused.

"Oh, do I?"

"Yeah, the only difference is your eyes - where have I seen those before?" Remus asked, deep in thought.

"Well, then he must have this too?" Harry moved his hair off his forehead to show them the scar. James shook his head, still in shock.

"Umm, guys? I think you're making Harry uncomfortable," Peter squeaked, nibbling on a block of cheese. Harry contained his anger for the traitor and tried to send him a thankful look. Sirius shook his head like a dog and held out a pale hand.

"I'm Sirius Black, nice to meet you," he smiled. Harry shook his hand, his insides churning like an angry storm.

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus said, also holding out his hand. An idea suddenly came to Harry's mind.

"Hi, Professor Dumbledore told me about you. My Uncle is also has a 'furry little problem', he wanted mee to inform you that he would be joining you during the full moon," Harry whispered, while shaking his hand. Remus' eyes widened.

"Y-You know?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and I don't have anything against you. My Uncle is the kindest, most trustworthy man I know, despite his curse,"

"He's your Uncle?" James asked.

"No, not really. He, my dad, and my godfather were really close when they went to school, but my parents died when I was one and my godfather died tow years ago," Harry gulped and kept his eyes anywhere but on Sirius "Lupus the only thing I have left, he was my dad's brother in anything but blood, so he's my Uncle,"

"Oh, sorry for asking," James said, ducking his head down.

"Don't worry, I still have plenty to remember to remember them," Harry smiled, pulling a shard of mirror from his pocket that he kept on him at all times; somehow, when he was transported here, a few of his belongings had been transported too, so he now had his invisibility cloak, Firebolt, Marauder's Map, the locket, Hedwig and photo album. Lupin had took him shopping yesterday for everything else.

"You remember them with that?" Peter asked, non to gently. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, the last time I saw my godfather, he gave me this," Harry slipped the mirror shard into his pocket and began piling some food on to his golden plate. The Marauders nodded silently and copied his actions.

"So, Harry, where did you come from?" asked Remus, a few minutes later. Harry was slightly taken back, trying to remember the cover-up story Lupin had given him.

"Umm, my parents died when I was one, so I went to live with my aunt and uncle in America. I was made fun of because I could make strange things happen and I had an English accent. When I was eleven I was meant to go to the American magic school, but my guardians wouldn't let me. Lupus caught word of this and took me from their custody, and home-schooled me with the help of my godfather. This year Dumbledore needed a DADA teacher so kind of sent him an owl saying that my uncle would be happy to take it up - without his knowledge. Lupus found out but accepted anyway - we were in need of the money," Harry explained, kind of quickly. Remus looked at him funny, before nodding and going pack to his food.

Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief, pushing his vegetables around his plate.

"You sent Dumbledore a letter without Lupus's knowledge?" Sirius leaned over across the table with interest, a smiled forming on his lips. "Are you a prankster by any chance?"

Harry shrugged. "I can't say I have never played a prank in my life," he said, smiling slightly at the memories of annoying Dudley. "But I usually don't go looking trouble, trouble -,"

"Usually finds you," finished an amused voice from behind him. Harry span around on the bench to see Lupin.

"Hey, Uncle Remus," he smiled, motioning to the empty space beside him. Lupin gladly sat down and held a hand out for Sirius.

"Hello, you must be Sirius Black, Professor McGonagall was just telling me about you Marauders." He smiled, though behind the mask Harry could see how nervous he was.

"Hello, professor," Sirius said, though he didn't sound to pleased about a professor sitting at the same table as him. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you over here?"

Lupin grinned, shaking hands with the rest of the Marauders (he let go of Peter's chubby hand quickly). "Don't worry, Mr Black, I'm not a serious uptight teacher -,"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, when Remus quickly covered hit, muttering. "That joke became when you first said it, Padfoot,"

Sirius pouted but allowed Lupin to continue.

"Anyway, I'm not an uptight, strict teacher; I believe that Defence is about knowing what is out there, and knowing how to defend yourself when you come to face it,"

"So, you are definitely not a cowardly professor that sugar coats everything?" James confirmed, an eyebrow raised.

"Believe me, James, Uncle Remus is the best DADA professor you will have. I have no doubt that he will get you up to date with what you are meant to know, and help you pass our NEWTS," Harry assured his father. The Marauders seemed a little more comfortable with the professor, however not entirely.

"Sir, has Harry ever played a prank on you?" Sirius asked after a moments silence. His dorm-mates rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Lupin, however, smiled.

"No, he has never played one on me, but I know he played one on his godfather," Lupin chuckled slight, but Harry had not clue what he was going on about. "When he was one, we were babysitting him for his parents, when we decided to play a joke,"

Harry nodded in understanding – it was sixteen years ago (well, technically it is going to happen in four years).

"Ethan – his Godfather – had fed Harry some candy while Rose and James were out, because he was never allowed some when they were in. Harry was practically bouncing off the walls, and at one point, he hopped on his toy broomstick Ethan had got him, and began zooming around the living room. Ethan thought this was all hilarious, that was until Harry fell of the broomstick,"

Nearly every student within ear-shot was listening with interest, even Harry.

"Ethan clearly had not noticed me putting a cushioning charm on every surface in the room, so when Harry fell, he wasn't hurt. Harry must have been rather amused by his godfather's look of worry, so he faked total agony,"

The Marauders laughed while Harry blushed light pink.

"Ethan nearly had a panic attack and kept rambling on about how he was stupid, should have listened to Rose and James, how sorry he was to Harry. He was so caught up in his own little world that he didn't notice me laughing my socks off. When Harry's parents returned, Harry had stopped faking, but Ethan was still going; I explained to them what had happened, and even though Rose was less than happy about the incident, and James wasn't too pleased about letting his son fall off his first broomstick, they were in hysterics also,"

It seemed that the Marauders were nearing also being in hysterics, too.

"A crying baby, plenty of pinches, and a bucket of water later, Ethan had finally snapped out of it," Lupin finished the 'little' story with a grin.

"Was I really that evil as a baby?" Harry asked once the laughter had died down (thought the story was rather amusing, he didn't see how it took five minutes to stop laughing).

Lupin nodded, smirking. "Yep, I have plenty more storied like how you made the sofa levitate when your father was sleeping. Your mother was less than pleased when she found out you had inherited your father's evilness, though you definitely inherited some of her logic and sensibility," Harry snorted slightly here. "I guess that died down a bit after they died..."

Harry was silent for a moment, before clearing his head of green light.

"Hold on, you said his dad was called James?" James asked. Lupin nodded, smiling at his younger best friend.

"James Joseph **(James' middle name in this is Charles, but obviously it was changed so it wouldn't be too suspicious) **Patterson," he said, rather proudly. "Great father, extraordinary Quidditch player, notorious prankster, and the greatest friend a werewolf like me could ever ask for,"

James puffed his chest out, as though he knew it was him. "That sounds like me, alright,"

Harry rolled his eyes, followed by the Marauders.

"What's Hogwarts like?" he asked. "I mean, I arrived here two days ago, but I didn't really explore much because one) I didn't want to get lost, two) I arrived late and night, three) it was my birthday yesterday so I was out shopping and four) I was helping Remus, here, with lesson plans,"

"One) Happy birthday," Remus said, in a slight joking tone. "and two) Hogwarts is amazing. There are certain things you should avoid -,"

"Such as slimy Slytherins," Sirius said, scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah, don't go messing with those kids in green, 'cause that's just asking for trouble," Remus continued. "The lessons are okay, as long as you behave," he glared at his two friends pointedly, who whistled innocently. "Speaking of which, what subjects you doing?"

"Err, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Astronomy, DADA, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes,"

Remus nodded. "That's pretty much the same as us, except Sirius has Divination instead of Arithmancy, and Peter has, Muggle Studies instead of potions. As I was saying earlier, don't hand around Slytherins, pay attention in lessons, don't get caught going out past curfew, and listen to..._most_ of the rules,"

Lupin grinned. "I think Harry breaks ¾ of those rules daily,"

The Marauders, who had forgot about their Professor, jumped.

"Argh! Professor! Jeez, don't sneak up on us like that!" gasped James, clutching his chest.

Harry laughed, shaking his head at his dad's stupidity. "He's been here all this time , James,"

"Oh,"

The rest of the feast passed at a steady pace, and soon they were heading out of the Great Hall.

"OI! Potter!" a female voice called. Harry and James instantly span around, Harry on instinct, James just because he knew the owner of the voice was his crush, Lily Evans.

_There she is,_ he thought, letting his eyes linger on his beautiful mother before averting his gaze so it didn't look...wrong.

However, after looking at Lily Evans for only a few seconds, that image was enough to last him a life-time. Tall. Slim. Long, red hair that ended just below her waist. Almond shaped, bright emerald green eyes – Harry's eyes. She looked rather annoyed, and was waving from the other side of the Hall to James.

"Alright, Evans?" James called, sending a look to Harry that read: 'Sorry but Head Boy duties and as well as an Angel calls,' before jogging over to his future spouse.

"Who's that?" Harry asked Remus, acting clueless.

"Oh, that's Lily Evans, Head Girl and James' crush for over five years," Remus rolled his eyes. "You'd think the man would have given up by now, but he's still saved his first kiss for her,"

Harry smiled, not knowing until now just how devoted his father was to his mother, and how much she actually meant to him. Harry followed the Marauders through the crowds of students up to the Gryffindor common room. He and the Marauders went straight up to their dormitory.

"HOME SWEET HOOOME!" Sirius sang loudly, belly-flopping on to his bed and hugging the sheets. "Oh, my dear, dear bed, how much I have missed you!"

Harry laughed at his dog-father's antics and sat on his own bed.

"Umm, how about we get to know each other?" he suggested, feeling awkward and kind of like a nursery **(if anyone reading this is American, I mead kindergarten) **teacher. The boys mumbled an agreement and sat at the end of their beds with their feet crossed.

"We better wait for James,"

Speak of the devil, just as Sirius had said that, James burst into the room looking extremely cheerful.

"What are you so happy about, Prongs?" Peter squeaked, nibbling his finger nails. Harry wondered if the rat ever stopped acting like – well – a rat! Like, Sirius never acted like a dog all of the time...then again...

"Lily compliment your deflated ego?" Remus continued dryly.

James shook his head, jumping on his bed. "Nope, she actually told me she was happy there was no start-of-year prank – and THEN she told me she thought I was more mature than last year, and maybe being Head with me wouldn't be so bad,"

"Wow! Lily actually DIDN'T insult you, Prongs! Huzzah!" Sirius cheered, though James didn't notice the sarcasm in it.

"I know, right?" he sat at the end of his bed like the others. "So...whatcha's doing?"

"We're going to get to know me better," Harry explained. "You guys ask me any questions you like, and I'll answer it – just nothing too personal,"

The Marauders nodded and went straight into it.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sirius asked first **(Whoever asked the question will have their name next to it. Hopefully it's not that confusing)**.

"Yeah, Ginny..." Harry trailed off for a moment. "Westly! Ginny Westly! She's a red-head, freckles, brown eyes, Quidditch player, and my best friend's baby sister,"

"Wow, best friend's baby sister? You've got guts, man. Do you play Quidditch?" James.

"Yeah, I'm a natural Seeker,"

"What's the names of your closest friends?" Remus.

"Ron Westly, and Hermione Granger. Hermione's a muggle-born. Ron's mum used to home-school me when Lupus was out for the full moon, and I spent most of my time their house – along with Hermione, who is dating Ron,"

"Alrighty. Why were you home-schooled?" Sirius.

"The war, mainly. My Uncle's very protective of me, and Ron's mum is of her seven children. So they decided that they would teach us where they knew we were safe,"

"Ron's mum has seven children? What are their names?" James.

"From oldest to youngest, it's Bill, Charles, Percy, Fred and George (twins), Ron then Ginny,"

"Tell me more about the twins," Sirius (obviously).

"They're pranksters, practically read each other's minds, so they do things in sync. They drive their mum mad because they like to create these pranking items like fake wands, a tongue expanding toffee, extendable ears,"

"Awesome," the Marauders said at the same time. Harry laughed.

"Yep, that is exactly what they do. They're two years older than me,"

"Why don't Ron, Hermione and Ginny come here?" Remus.

"Because Molly, Ron's mum, is still protective of them. Even though they're all of age – except Ginny who only turned sixteen this August – she still thinks that they're her babies, which they technically are. I'll send her some owls, though, and see if I can persuade her,"

Hopefully, Dumbledore could do some bibbity-bobberty-boo and make Ron, Ginny and Hermione come into the past, too.

"That's enough for tonight, guys, we should sleep," Remus suggested. The others nodded, yawning simultaneously. They all change (except Sirius who just took his robes off) and fell to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Wow, this is one long chapter – one of the longest I have ever done! I'm sorry if you're not one for reading long chapters, I just have a thing for detail. One thing, though, I just want to say that if I don't get some reviews in the next five chapters, I'll consider discontinuing the story. I know that I'll gain more with the next few chapters, but I just wanted to make it clear.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and the next chapter may not be out until the weekend or next week, because I'm going to be separated from my laptop for three days! NOOOO! Lol, I'm going on a trip with school and for some reason laptops aren't allowed! I know, cruel right?**

**I'm sorry about rambling on, I just can't write something short to save my life!**

**Until next time!**

**~Kiera~**


	4. NOT A BAD AUTHORS NOTE!

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE! DON'T WORRY_********_NOT A BAD ONE_****_!:_**

**Hey, peeps, it's your friend Kiera. I'm writing this note because I was thinking about another Harry Potter story, where Harry has a twin brother called Hayden, who is thought to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Hayden's super arrogant and mean, and Lily encourages his behaviour. James is the only person in Potter Manor (as well as the house-elves) who cares about the other son.**

**James divorces Lily, and they move in with Sirius and Remus who had just come back from a long mission in America. Harry goes through his first-year of Hogwarts, without the knowledge that he, in fact, is the Boy-Who-Lived.**

**So, yeah, it's a Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived story, one that I have called the ****Arrogant One****. Lily is a b*tch because my mum is, basically, and I can't do mother/son bonding. I also can't do father/daughter, but I can do mother/daughter and father/son. Strange, right?**

**Umm, yeah! That was the reason I put this note up, just to see if you wanted to see it up. The next chapter for this story will be up soon, hopefully, so don't think it's already abandoned (I've put a Star Wars story on hold already, and I don't want to pause another). Please tell me what you think in the reviews, I personally like the story-line as long as James isn't an idiot and ignores Harry – I love Prongs J**

**Like I said, tell me what you want, as I already have three chapters – starting on the fourth – ready for the Arrogant One to give to you guys!**

**Thanks!**

**~Kiera~**


End file.
